littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Shirosora
is the one of the main characters in AceStriker. Ethan is a goalkeeper of Hamon FC and Teppei's childhood friend. Full of fighting spirit, he has a dependable aura. He's half American and has two older sisters; one is designer of a sportswear company, the other is a fashion model, and is also heir of multinational sports brand enterprises Edidaz. Ethan himself also models sometimes against his will. He is a member of photograph club. His skillful in catching ball relies on reading opponent's mind and knowledge which the player shoots right or left. Ethan's alter ego is and controls the power of Air. His catchphrase of the series is Personal Information Appearance Like Teppei, Ethan is a tall young man with a graceful figure and mid-long length floral white hair. He has an ash gray eyes and wearing a silver earrings in both of his ears. He wears a cyan sleeveless vest, a baby powder blue shirt underneath and white cravat with golden brooch. He also wears a light gray pants with brown belt and matched shoes. Personality Ethan is full of manly fighting spirit and is a person with a dependable aura. He's a heir of multinational sports brand enterprises Edidaz. His Japanese father is a headmaster and American mother is a fashion designer, and has two older sisters, Catherine, Founder of an American multinational sports brand Edidaz, and Nancy, a model of her company. Ethan has also modeled a few times, though against his will, but it has become a requirement for all members to model in order to gain her sponsorship, with Ethan effectively being managed by Catherine as a part-time model. His skillful in catching ball relies on reading opponent's mind and knowledge which the player shoots right or left. Etymology - means "white"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E7%99%BD.html, and means "sky" or "heaven"http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-%E7%A9%BA.html. - From the Hebrew name אֵיתָן ('Eitan) meaning "solid, enduring, firm". In the Old Testament this name is borne by a few minor characters, including the wise man Ethan the Ezrahite, supposedly the author of Psalm 89. After the Protestant Reformation it was occasionally used as a given name in the English-speaking world, and it became somewhat common in America due to the fame of the revolutionary Ethan Allen (1738-1789). It only became popular towards the end of the 20th century. It is the name of the main character in Edith Wharton's novel 'Ethan Frome' (1911), about a man in love with his wife's cousin.https://www.behindthename.com/name/ethan. White Striker "Dancing with Wind! Warrior of Honor: WhiteStriker!" 風で踊る！ 名誉の戦士：ホワイトストライカー！ Kaze de Odoru! Meiyo no Senshi: Howaito Sutoraikā! is the Gladiator alter ego of Ethan, the warrior of honor. In order to transform, he needs the Strike Tracker and his Cosmo Crest. Transformation Sequence Weapons * is WhiteStriker's main weapon, a two-handed bow that shots an arrow of wind. Mecha Attacks Individual Attacks * is White Striker's main attack. * is White Striker's secondary attack. Group Attacks Songs Trivia References Category:Gladiators Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker characters Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Main characters Category:Male characters